Creation of Chess
Character in order of appearance: *Chessmaster (debut) *Steve Legends (debut) *Bragas Legends (silhouette) 'Summary' Once upon a time the country of Chess who was created by the god to make piece in the world and he born calling on his name Chessmaster on year 0. He becomes the miracle of citizens many believe his ideals and influence for 120 years until his death. After his long slumber he returns after 1800 years later he born again not using reincarnation. He is the one who create Piece of Chess that have create magic for fun and then he scatter all his ten books in the ten regions at the age of 20. Chessmaster creating his own team called Sacred Legends the strongest team of 20th century that create piece and order. At the age of 40, he participate the tournament winning the champion and he was earned the title of Chess Master. At the age of 60 he encounters darkness that brings chaos in the world of chess. He tried to fight but won however the seventh person who are trying to steal the title by killing first six persons. That's why many people who are interested for taking Chessmaster's life for money and pride. Because of seventh person who betrayed Chessmaster he decides to challenge him in chess with no magic but he object but chessmaster insist. In the next day, they fight in a fierce battle and defeats seventh person in the war and defended his throne and stop the darkness. But the seventh person is not finish in a skeptical way so that he waits another 40 years before the creation of eighth person which means the strongest member. Chessmaster left the alliance in mid-August 1990 (August 5, 1990) for the title of Grand Master of Chess. He praises the baby Steve Joe Adjaua in his wake. Decades later Chessmaster hiring necromancers to look for his former alliance and reviving for those important person in order to nurture in Chess but the attitudes are become rude and hatred against others. The Sacred Legends has five people in that year on 2000-2009 and another three people in the 2010-present now the total of eight. The latest member named Jovil Natad who was traumatized at the events of unknown tragedy. That's why Chessmaster return in a secret to help Jovil and giving his pieces that lead him to win and survive. The people in Sacred Legends who are preparing the ritual for Chessmaster for the 50 years of celebration but it was being attacked by the Monarchiya Army that shocks Chessmaster and cannot understand the events what is going on. He thinks that Jovil Legends is involved in that war so he orders the heaven to awaken all of his pieces he created to revive again and bring it to the righteous owner in order to stop the war and becoming the next Chess Master after him. All eight persons are in shock about the war that trying to take down the members of Monarchiya base on 2004-2006. An unknown first person occupied the city of Bilaotipledio. And he decided to protect it from the Monarchiyas. On the day of September 12, 2012 the guy named Steve Legends having experience a pain in the past. As he witnesses the six pieces who appear before him on the table. He preview the table as he play in the puzzle, he analyze them one by one and he found out that the legacy has finally appear showing him love of chess has finally remade. He thought that “I love chess and these guys I believe that is magic… A magic that can rule the world, no, this is for friends… These are my non-living friends for now.” As he thinks them immovable and speechless about happen. 30 minutes later the man from the Monarchiya is making his move to finish the legacy by fighting and become the Chess Master of Chess Legends. Edit *Main Page Category:Novel Category:Chapters